Future Predictions
by Arianna4President
Summary: Sonny Munroe has never belived in future predictions... what if a magic coin a fortune-teller gave her could show her something about her future? I'm 14 and I'm Italian, so forgive all the grammar errors!


**Hola! Yes, I know, I'm Italian, I write in English and say hello in Spanish! Don't worry, i know I'm weird...**

**So, that's my second story, I hope you'll like it! As I wrote in the summary, English is not my first language, I just study it at school, so forgive all the errors you'll find!**

**As everyone in this website, I don't owe Sonny with a Chance... Not yet! :D**

* * *

Sonny Munroe has never belived in future predictions. So, when she came back to Wisconsin for the Christmas Holidays and her best friend Lucy has brought her to a fortune-teller, Sonny wasn't that much enthusiastic.

" You'll see, it'll be fun! " Lucy said her, after pulling her by force in a old fortune-teller tend.

Sonny went in and took a look around, then she noticed an old wrinkled woman with a purple foulard on her head, sat behind a rickety table with a crystal ball on it.

" Sonny Munroe, you don't belive in future predictions, do you? ".

" How… how do you know my name? " Sonny asked surprised, wondering if she shouldn't begin to belive in predictions.

" I'm a fortune-teller, Sonny Munroe. So I know you're name ".

" Ooook "

" And I know that it's vain asking you what you want to know, because I perfectly know it was your friend Lucy to pull you inside my tend ".

" How do you know? " Sonny asked again, wondering if all that was just a trick Lucy organized.

The old woman gave her the " I'm fortune-teller" look and Sonny kept silent.

" But I know that, even if you don't to admit, you'd like to know if you're going to have a family sooner or later… "

" How do you… yeah, you're a fortune-teller, I got it! "

" Listen " the old woman said, taking a little sachet from her pocket and picking up an ancient coin " Put this under your pillow and tonight you'll see some hours of your future in your dreams.

" But.. "

" Don't worry " She added, before Sonny could interrupt her " It's going to work".

* * *

That evening Sonny had already wore her pyjama, bushed her teeth and now she was staring at the magic coin in her hand with a sceptical air.

She has never belived that it was going to work, but curiosity was too much, so she put the coin under her pillow and turn off the lights, sighing.

_It's not going to work, __anyway _was her last though before she fell asleep.

* * *

When Sonny opened her eyes, she found herself in a supermarket, more precisely in the checkout. No, not at the checkout, _inside_ the checkout.

" What the hell…? "

She looked around for a few seconds, trying to get out of the checkout, realizing she was immaterial when a woman passed her through.

" Hey, Sonny! " a familiar and annoying voce made her turn around.

" Chad? What are you doing here? I see you everyday at the studios and now you're even in my dreams? "

" It's natural dreaming the person you're in love with, Sonny " He answered her mischievous, e he was going to say something else, when a little girl passed him through, running, making him fell on the floor.

" Are you all right? " Sonny asked, helping him to rise and looking at the little kid who was now jumping in front of the books shelf.

" Mum, mum, come and see! " she was calling, shaking her blond wavy hair.

" I think it'll be interesting seeing who's that little kid's mum " said Chad, smirking.

Sonny was going to answer that, even if the little kid looked cute and sweet, she wasn't so interested to see her mum, but she just couldn't say anything when she saw a thirty years old woman getting closer to the little kid, smiling sweetly.

The woman was tall exactly like her, with the same brown eyes and her smile. Her hair was black and wavy and, judging by her belly, she was definitely pregnant.

" Oh my… but that is.. I mean, that's _me_…" Sonny spluttered, looking at the huge belly of her thirty years old version and blushing.

" Allyson "Sonny" Munroe, producer of "So Random!" , and that's her… your daughter Jenny. The little one's name will be Ryan or something like that…"

" Why am I dreaming this? " Sonny asked, still looking at her older version's belly.

" The fortune-teller's magical coin, remember? " Chad answered simply.

" Mum, what can I buy? " Jenny was asking, looking at the books " Better "Up" or "Cloudy with a chance of meatballs" ? "

" I don't know, honey " thirty years old Sonny answered " Why don't we wait for dad and let him choose? "

Jenny nodded energetically, still looking at the books.

" Uh, looks like we're going to see the men of your life! " Chad whispered to Sonny, who was looking at her "daughter" with a curious expression on her face " You know " he added " You're always beautiful ".

Sonny was going to ask why at that weird comment, but her sentence was interrupted by the approaching of a third person, who went straight to the little family, smiling, leaving Sonny absolutely speechless.

" But that is.. that's _you_… "

Chad chuckled, evidently amused by Sonny's face expression.

" Surprise! We really seem a nice family, don't we? " he asked then, while the older Chad was asking the wife something about the diapers he was going to buy for the baby.

" You and me? Together? Not possible! " exclaimed Sonny.

" It's not now, but it will be " Chad answered back, mischievous.

" Are you kidding? We're never gonna be together! "

" Really, Sonny? Really? " both of Chad asked, one of them in reference at the diapers, the other one at Sonny's insinuation.

" Us together? I mean, how? "

" Well, I've got a theory " Chad answered " You woke up a morning and you realized you were in love with me. Don't worry " he added " It happens to every girl, sooner or later".

" Well, I've got a theory, too! " Sonny answered back " That' s just a dream, no, a nightmare! I hate you, you hate me, we hate us… I mean, not like "You hate yourself" and "I hate myself" but that we hate each other! Got it? " she concluded, confused.

" Are you so sure you hate me, Sonny?" Chad asked, getting a little closer to her.

"... Well.. "

" Are you so sure I'm not the man of your life?" he asked then, so close to her that he could barely touch her.

" I..." Sonny spluttered, looking at the older herself kissing her husband, while Jenny closed her eyes to not see.

Before she could answer something clever, everything around her began to disappear, included Chad. But she could feel he was shaking her saying " Wake up, Sonny, wake up!"

* * *

" Wake up, Sonny, wake up! We have to take the plane in a few hours, to get back to "So Random!" 's studios! Holydays are over!" Sonny's mum was screaming from the kitchen to wake her daughter up.

" I'm awake! I'm awake! " Sonny answered, screaming as well, looking for the coin she put under the pillow, wich looked like to be vanished.

" So weird! I'm sure I put it here yesterday evening! "

Sonny smiled happy: seen? That has been just a dream, not a vision of the future! Like that coin would have worked!

* * *

" I'd buy "Cloudy with a chance of meatballs". It looks like interseting " said Chad smiling to his daughter, taking the book out of the shelf, while Sonny looked at them with a weird feeling of _dejà vù_.

There it was, her family: her, Chad, Jenny and baby Ryan who was going to born in a few months.

All things she wouldn't have had if she wouldn't have told Chad about her weird dream. Things that she wouldn't have had if she wouldn't have admitted she fell in love with a very handsome idiot.

She learnt a very important thing in theese years. That hate and love are separated by a too thin line to be a clear separation, and that it doesn't take much to cross the border.

Actually, Sonny wouldn't have had nothing without that fortune-teller's coin.

After all, Sonny Munroe belived at future predictions...

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? (Please, the first, please the first!)**

**Review...?**


End file.
